London Underground
by A Midnight Vixen
Summary: Randy wants to show John that going out to the club can be a lot more fun than he expected.


**London Underground**

"What do you feel like doing tonight, babe?" Randy asked his boyfriend John.

"I don't know. But I sure as hell am sick of sitting in this damn hotel room." He said, looking up at his lover who was straddling his hips.

"Oh, I know! Let's go to the club. London's Soho district has plenty of them." Randy excitedly suggested.

"Umm, I'm not really in the mood to get all fixed up to go out somewhere so nice. Too much work." John complained. But Randy was not about to take no for an answer.

"Please? I promise to make it worth it," a sinister smiled played across his lips as he grinded his hips down hard into John.

"Ah…hah. Alright you convinced me."

"YAY! Let's get ready." Randy said, jumping up and leaving a very disappointed John Cena.

Randy Orton, who the hell told you to move your pretty ass off my dick?" John teased, moving himself to get off the bed.

"Don't worry, I'll be back on it before the night's over," and with that Randy disappeared into the bathroom. Randy showered quickly because he knew John would take forever and a day and it was going on 10 o'clock already.

"Hot damn." John spat out as Randy sauntered out of the bathroom.

"You like?" He asked, spinning slowly to tease John.

"Hell yeah I like." John exclaimed, unable to find words to accurately describe how he felt although horny might've worked.

Randy wore a damn near skin tight t-shirt, a deep shade of green with tribal designs on the front which accentuated the tattoos visible on his arms. He paired it with a matched it with a pair of black jeans that bagged slightly around his legs but hugged tight in all the right places.

"Look at that ass!" John said, admiring the firm backside before him.

"Yeah it is pretty nice, huh." Randy stated, checking out his ass in the mirror.

"Narcissist." John said under his breath.

"Heard that." Randy replied still checking his reflection in the mirror.

John laughed as he walked past him on his way to the bathroom and decided he wanted a piece of that ass that was teasing him so much. He grabbed Randy's ass as he pushed his front into Randy's back and bending him over slightly. Randy looked into the mirror to find John's piercing blue eyes staring a hole right through his clothes. Never losing eye contact, John grabbed a fistful of Randy's hair to pull his head back toward him causing Randy to arch his back harshly. Randy slammed his hands on the dresser in front of him to steady himself as John's other hand gripped his hips bruising them deeply.

John whispered hotly in Randy's ear, "Don't tease. You know what I want. You made me want it."

"No. I'm gonna teach you some patience." Randy challenged.

"Fuck you." John growled as he left to go get ready.

"Oh, you will. Randy answered as John slammed the bathroom door.

John returned soon after looking just as dapper as Randy. He wore a black button up shirt with the top three buttons open, and loose fitted dark wash jeans. Randy would've loved to rip off every piece of clothing John wore right there but he knew that would come in due time, and so would he.

"Let's go Ran." John called, grabbing the keys from the hotel dresser and ushering Randy out the door. Once in the car park the two climbed into the rental car.

"Who knew Range Rovers were so roomy?" Randy stated as he buckled in, looking around the car. John chuckled softly at his sometimes ditzy boyfriend. John pulled out and headed in the direction the GPS told him.

"Mmm, I'm so excited John. Aren't you?" John moaned deep as he looked over at his lover, who with one hand, was tweaking his left nipple and with the other rubbing his crotch in a circular motion.

"Oh gods John, baby." Randy was making a spectacle of stroking himself through the fabric of his jeans. John could barely keep his eyes on the road as Randy gave a desperate groan and turned toward John, his lust filled gaze creating an intense heat in the pit of John's stomach. Randy continued to stare as he reached over and placed a hand on John's chest. His fingers drifted lower, burning white hot trails along John's skin. Right as Randy reached John's belt buckle he pulled his hand away and screamed, "There it is!"

John growled outwardly at the loss of delicious skin-to-skin contact and pulled into a parking spot. Randy hopped out quickly and ran to grab John's hand, nearly dislocating his shoulder in an attempt to hurry him into the club. They stopped outside the entrance to ISIS, one of Soho London's most famous gay bar and nightclubs. Randy's demeanor visibly became very sullen at the sight of the long line of people(mostly men) waiting to gain entry.

"Oh shoot. Would you look at that? Guess we better turn around and just--,"Randy interrupted John's feigned disappointment.

"Oh hell no. I don't care what it takes, but we are getting into this fucking club!" randy screamed loud enough to draw the attention of the men waiting in line and one bouncer in particular.

"Holy shit! It's John Cena and Randy Orton. You two are my favorite wrestlers." The bouncer exclaimed as the two men walked over to the door.

"Well it's always awesome to meet new fans." Randy was positively glowing at the possibility of gaining entry to the famous club.

"Yeah, great." John chimed in with somewhat forced enthusiasm.

"Hey you guys can go ahead in. If you can get me tickets to the next show." The bouncer asked.

Randy watched as he gripped the rope which barred their access. He glanced back at John who despite himself was swaying to the beat of the music. Randy couldn't help but smile and wrap his arms around John's waist.

"Of course! Just call this number and ask for Lisa, then tell her that Randy and John left you two tickets to the show." Randy said as he wrote the number on the bouncer's hand.

"Ah, thanks man! I love you guys." He pulled the rope back to allow the two men to enter, but quickly clicked it back into place before anyone else could slid through. Everyone groaned outwardly as they watched the two superstars sidle hand-in-hand into the nightclub.

"Oh, this is a great song! Let's dance John." Randy pulled a more enthusiastic John to the dance floor as the techno version of Plumb's "In My Arms" began playing.

Randy pushed through the club packed to capacity of sweaty, gyrating men on men. _'No wonder everyone's trying to get in here.'_ John thought as he followed his lover, mystery hands occasionally roving over his body as they continued deeper into the mass of dancers. Suddenly Randy stopped and he felt the warmth of his boyfriend's back push against the front of him.

There was no need to tell John twice. He instinctively placed his hands low on Randy's hips pulling him even closer. Randy grinded hard against John, causing a delicious amount of friction. John rubbed his growing hard-on against Randy's backside. Randy spun around to face John and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. The two were lost in a sea of beautiful men, allowing the music to fill them and make love to them.

Their erections rubbed together roughly, sending chills up and down their spins. Randy all but attacked John's mouth as though his life depended on it. John slid his hands down to grab Randy's firm ass causing his boyfriend to thrust forward and moan deep into their kiss. John pulled back to stare at randy through glazed eyes. Randy, all flushed face and swollen lips, gazed profoundly at John who's normal bright blue eyes had darkened considerably. The heady air in the room made both men slightly dizzy. Justin Nozuka's "After Tonight" began playing and Randy continued his dancing which could technically be considered sex, just with their clothes on, never once losing eye contact with John. He could see in John's eyes just how close he was to losing control

John didn't know how much longer he could take Randy's assault on his senses. He whispered dangerously in Randy's ear, "Keep teasing and I'll be forced to take you right here on the dance floor."

"Who's stopping you?" Randy breathed, seduction dripping from his voice, challenging his best friend and lover.

"No one." John growled.

He smashed their lips together once again. Soon their kiss became frantic, hungry, affected by the scent of sex in the air. Randy broke the kiss, tired of playing games.

"Fuck me." Randy demanded. John spun Randy around so that Randy's back was flush against his front.

"My pleasure." John groaned as he reached around to undo Randy's jeans and pull them down just enough to reveal that his boyfriend was without boxers.

"Damn. Do you ever wear underwear?" John asked not really caring.

"Only when absolutely necessary," Randy answered in a lustful voice, " and I didn't think it necessary tonight."

John could only smirk and continue to lower Randy's pants just enough to expose his sweet ass. When he was satisfied with that, he began to undo his own jeans, revealing, that he himself was going commando. Randy could barely contain his excitement at the thought that John was about to take him with all these people surrounding them.

"Hurry up, John." Randy all but begged as his hands slid toward his throbbing cock. John stuck two of his fingers into Randy's mouth, who made sure to coat them both sufficiently. Randy released them with a very erotic 'pop' that was meant for only John to hear. John lubed up his own aching shaft with his two saliva coated fingers. He grabbed Randy's hips and without so much as a warning, plowed straight into his lover's entrance, burying himself to the hilt. Randy did all he could not to scream out in ecstasy as John drove directly into his prostate.

Everyone else in the club seemed to melt away. There was only John and Randy and the music pulsing through them. John continued to thrust into Randy's tight warmth so pleasurable it was bordering on painful.

"John!" Randy growled as he rocked his hips back, forcing more of John inside himself, stroking that spot within him that continue to ache. John reached around Randy again, but this time to fondle his leaking erection in time with his thrusts. John knew Randy was close when he felt his lover throw his head back onto John's shoulder and close his eyes against the overwhelming pleasure.

"Shit, John. Please!" Randy begged, desperation driving him near insanity.

"Come baby." John whispered into Randy's ear.

Randy exploded with such force he would've collapsed had it not been for John holding him up. The feeling of Randy clenching his ass around his cock was too much for John and he spilled his hot seed within his boyfriend, who turned his head to capture John's lips and swallow his screams. Their heavy pants soon melted into a normal breathing pattern as John, painfully pulled out.

"Looks like I'm not the only one freefalling it." Randy teased, punching John lightly in the arm.

"Well, what just happened never would've if we had worn underwear. So let's just be grateful." John replied as he placed a light kiss on Randy's nose.

Once they were both presentable again, Randy noted that it was 2 A.M. and they had to be up at 6. So the two men walked out of ISIS, completely sated, toward their car when a familiar voice stopped them.

"Hey guys." John Morrison, their best friend said.

"Hey, what's up man?" Randy asked.

"That was some show you two put on back there, mind if I join next time?"

A/N: ISIS is actually a real gay night club in London's Soho district.


End file.
